helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ (Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 12月 〜みかん〜) was Hello Pro Kenshuusei's December 2018 recital, running from December 2 to December 16, 2018 in three different cities. Setlist #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - all except Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Ono Mizuho #Ten Made Nobore! - all except Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Ono Mizuho #MC #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi #Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! - Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Hashisako Rin, Shutto Anna #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Ono Mizuho, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Kubota Nanami, Matsubara Yuriya #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Ogata Risa, Oota Haruka, Yonemura Kirara, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! - Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Yonemura Kirara #Umaretate no Baby Love - Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Oota Haruka, Matsunaga Riai, Kanemitsu Ruru #Mikan - all except Ono Mizuho, Saito Madoka, Kusunoki Mei, Onoda Karin #MC #Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ - Tsubaki Factory #Tadashii Seishun tte Nan Darou - Oota Haruka, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Kubota Nanami, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya #Say! Hello! - Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna #43do - Oota Haruka, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - all except Ono Mizuho #MC #Come Together - all except Tanimoto Ami, Ono Mizuho #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! - all except Tanimoto Ami, Ono Mizuho #Seishun Song - all except Tanimoto Ami, Ono Mizuho Featured Members *MC: *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **25th Gen: Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara **26th Gen: Hashisako Rin **27th Gen: Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume **28th Gen: Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya **29th Gen: Saito Madoka, Kusunoki Mei, Onoda Karin *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **Oota Haruka *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Absentees *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi were absent from the December 16 shows due to scheduling conflicts with the Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final Iikubo Haruna Sotsugyou Special, where they performed as BEYOOOOONDS for the opening act."モーニング娘。'18コンサートツアー秋～GET SET, GO！武道館公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-27. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows Trivia *Photosets of the CHICA#TETSU members were sold as goods although they were not scheduled to appear in the recital. Notes # Although Oota Haruka joined ANGERME on November 23, 2018,"アンジュルム 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-23. she was still credited as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido for the recital."Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 12月 〜みかん〜" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-24. (Archived) References External Links *Event Page: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Goods Category:2018 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:29th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Concerts In